The Healing Kiss: A Romione Snapshot
by HBnP
Summary: This is my interpretation of what happens the night after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione has a nightmare, what happens next is pure romantic fluff! Short but VERY sweet!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter related. That is all JK Rowling! I just obsessively love Harry Potter. This is my first HP piece. Romione is my OTP!)**

The Healing Kiss: A Romione Snapshot

It was the night following the Battle of Hogwarts. The Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione had apparated back to The Burrow. Everyone was rightfully exhausted and after hours of mourning their loses, everyone retired to bed to rest up. Tomorrow they would bury Fred. Hermione bunked with Ginny while Harry stayed in Ron's room. Sleep came surprisingly fast, but it wasn't long before Hermione had awoken to a nightmare in which Ron's body lay dead in her arms. A sickening selfish feeling sent chills up her spine as she came to realize it was Fred and not Ron who didn't make it home. Her body felt like it was on pins and needles as sharp gasps caught in her chest, threatening to suffocate her.

She grabbed her wand and cast a Lumos charm. She knew I must be early in the morning as the sky was only a soft blue. It must have been very early because she didn't hear Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen. She descended the landing and staircase and went straight for the kitchen; in hopes that a cup of tea would help settle her nerves. She took out two tea bags and seeped them in water, performing a quick warming spell. She was still on edge as she turned on her heel with her cup in hand. It was at this moment when she heard the familiar crack of someone apparating into their kitchen, which gave her a fright causing her cup to fall to the floor and shatter. Ron stood before her rubbing his rumbling stomach. Was he ever _not_ hungry?!

"Er...sorry" Ron said apologetically as he looked down at her wet feet and the shards scattered about the floor.

"I'm fine really." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Don't move." Ron said as he waved his wand and said, "REPARO!"

Not that Ron had to instruct her not to move, she couldn't even if she tried. Her body tensed and her eyes remained transfixed on Ron's hand as it held his wand. It had several deep wounds with dried blood still staining his pale, freckled skin. They looked so painful. She broke her gaze after a moment and cast the appropriate cleansing spell to her tea soaked pajamas and socks. By this time Ron had grabbed a Cauldron Cake and was eagerly consuming it. Hermione quickly made a new cup of tea and crossed the distance between them. She looked back down at Ron's hands. The same hands that had held her as she was sure she was going to face certain death as Nagini advanced on them. The same hands she had held onto as they mourned for Fred. The hands she knew she could never let go of now. Before Hermione could think, she reached out and gently clasped them in her own, leading him over to the couch. Ron obliged but stayed silent.

"Accio Dittany!" Hermione summoned for her vial of essence of Dittany. There was only a small amount left after Ron's splinching and the run in with Nagini at Godric's Hallow. But she knew there was still enough.

Pressing Ron's hands to her lips, she placed gentle kisses on his wounds before unstopping the vial and applying a few drops onto Ron's they had injuries, she had never seen a more beautiful or strong pair of hands. Hot tears started to form at the corners of her chocolate brown eyes and spilled out onto her rosy cheeks. She tried to hide her tears from him, but it was too late.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Bloody hell! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with these right foul cuts all over my hands." He cast his eyes aside hiding behind strands of ginger locks; as if he was ashamed. She looked up at his face and his cerulean eyes found their way back to hers.

"It isn't that Ron. This is essence of Dittany. I used it when I got you splinched. It was my fault because I wasn't focused. I could have killed you...And now your hands. You got some of these protecting me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I've caused you pain."

Tears continued to stream down her face as she realized the pain he must be going through. Not only was he wounded, but he lost his bother and they even thought they had lost Harry for good too. All she had to offer was essence of Dittany, her love, and friendship. What happened next surprised Hermione. Ron's voice was so soft and gentle as he shook his head slowly.

"None of that was your fault Hermione." He whispered with such care. After a few moments as precious silence and understanding passed between them, Ron asked a peculiar question.

"Hermione, why did you kiss my hands before you put on the Dittany?" Ron's face was full of genuine curiosity. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed on her forehead. Then it all became clear and her face softened a little at this realization.

"It's a muggle thing Ron. You see, muggles don't have Dittany, charms, or healing spells. So when I got hurt as a child, mum would kiss it to make it all better."

At this thought, Hermione reminisced about her parents and how terribly she missed them. How she wished she could run to her parents arms. But, at this point they wouldn't even know who she was. Another tear escaped her eye. Only this time, Ron's beautiful, strong hand was there to wipe it away.

Their eyes met, both full of sorrow and full of hope. Ron gently brushed his lips against hers for the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts. Though this kiss was more chaste, it was the most passionate either had ever felt. As they broke apart Hermione stayed still, wanting to remember this feeling forever. Ron's lips parted and only two breathless words escaped...

"All better?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. That is all JK Rowling! I just obsessively love Harry Potter.)

This is on request that I add to my first HP piece. Thank you for the encouragement and your kind words. They mean so much. I just hope all that requested another chapels are able to see it, and hopefully, enjoy it. Romione is of course, my OTP! Enjoy!

The Healing Kiss: A Romione Snapshot

Chapter Two: The Vial

"All better?"

Ron saw the vial rolling off the seat and grabbed it quickly before it shattered; looks like years of quidditch really helped with his reaction time. The last thing they needed were more shards of glass on the floor, or... more distractions. He stuck the vial in his pocket and returned his gaze to Hermione who seemed momentarily lost in thought.

Ron's voice had filled Hermione's ears so sweetly. A soft smile made its way across her lips. Her cheeks were now glowing a rosy hue for an entirely different reason.

She couldn't believe how far they had come. All these years spent fighting the prejudice of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. All the times Ron, Harry, or herself had almost died for one another; for the cause. Everything had finally come to a head during the battle. Nearly a decade of fighting, all over in a single moment. Fighting Voldemort, or rowing with Ron, had become something Hermione Granger knew to be a part of her life. A part that was now history.

Actually, she was sure she would still occasionally have a row with Ron. He knew how to get her worked up like nobody else after all. However, she knew the double meaning of it all. Whether her cheeks grew pink from anger or flattery on account of Ron, she knew the outcome would most likely end with Ron's lips on her own.

With this thought, Hermione's eyes met Ron's and she sought out his lips again. This time, deepening the kiss. She couldn't believe she took the initiative on kissing Ron the way she had. She could taste the sweetness of the Cauldron Cake on his lips. Her soft palm was brushing against his stubbly cheek, making its way up so she could entangle her delicate fingers in his ginger locks. she tried to communicate just how his comforting gesture made her feel with her lips but, without words. She had never been that kind of girl. But now, propriety be damned, Hermione knew, she was a woman in love.

Ron could not believe he was kissing Hermione Granger. Her lips were still warm from her tea, her cheeks just as warm and flushed. Hermione Granger. The same Hermione Granger who drive him mad for years, in more than one way! Hermione Granger, who was so brilliant and brave, so beautiful, without even knowing it. He swore he'd do anything in his power to make her know what a wonderful witch she was.

They broke the kiss as soft daylight started to stream through the windows, causing Hermione's hair to glow like a golden galleon. He pushed a wild curl away from her face and caught a whiff of vanilla and Jasmine.

"Sweet Merlin, Hermione you're breathtaking!" Ron said with a grin that Hermione found absolutely adorable yet incredible cheesy at the same time.

"Honestly Ronald, I am nothing special!" Her words betrayed her because that is exactly how Ron had made her feel. Special, lovely, and desirable. Before their lips had met, she was comfortable believing that she could be perfectly happy being smart, capable, and modest. But now, he made her feel quite the opposite. But, she knew he'd take the mickey out of her if she let him know that! His head would be too big to fit in the doorway if he knew the affect he had on her. Her rosy cheeks gave it all away. Ron was her best mate and he knew her so well. So he humored her. But he also knew she needed the reassurance.

"Nothing special! Bloody hell, Hermione you must be off your rocker to think something like that! And here we are, thinking you're so brilliant for all these years and you go and say something like that!" A few moments of silence passed. Then he spoke again, worried he'd start a row with her.

"Er... That's not to say that you're only brilliant... It's just..." he paused and took a deep breath while he tried to think of what to say without sounding like a bleeding idiot! He knew that what he was about to say was serious because he really meant it because she meant so much to him. This would take all of the Gryffindor courage he could muster.

" It's just, you are amazing Hermione. You're beautiful and strong. You're so brave. You've saved Harry and me more times than I can count-"

"-saved you because I'm smart, that's all-" she retorted.

"-NO! No Hermione, that's what you still don't get! You didn't save us with your brains, you saved us with your heart. Everything you did not just because you are brilliant, you did it because you can love more deeply than anybody I've ever met." Ron took another deep breath and waited for a reply, wondering if he'd said too much or would get yelled at for cutting her off. He waited for an impending row to begin. But it didn't.

Hermione said nothing as he tentatively made eye contact with her once again, looking as vulnerable as he did when he returned from abandoning her and Harry during the horcrux hunt. She said nothing she only met his lips with a searing kiss. To hear him say that, was the most amazing feeling Hermione has ever felt, next to feeling his lips on her's again.

After a few minutes of passionate snogging, Hermione broke the kiss. She knew the others would be up soon.

"Ron, we really should go back to bed... I don't think it would be proper for your parents to see you snogging your girlfriend out here in the open." -perhaps not all propriety should be damned Hermione thought as Ron's face split into that familiar grin again.

"Girlfriend eh?!" he said in a sarcastic tone that made Hermione flustered and annoyed at the same time.

"Oh go on, Ronald!" she said rolling her eyes.

They ascended the stairs to the landing where Ginny's room was. Outside the door, Ron captured her lips in a kiss and said a quick goodnight. Before Hermione could turn to open the door, Ron was returning down the stairs.

"Oi, Hermione didn't want you to forget this!" he said pressing the vial of essence of Dittany into her palm and once again taking her into his arms for another goodnight kiss.

As she stood there in a romance induced haze Ron smugly whispered, "Sweet Dreams Mione."

Then turned on his heel and returned to his room. They both knew he could have waited and returned that vial tomorrow, but they were both glad that he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. That is all JK Rowling! I just obsessively love Harry Potter.)

This is on request that I add even more to my first HP piece. Thank you for the encouragement and your support. They mean more than I can ever say! I just hope all that requested more are able to see it, and hopefully, enjoy it. Romione is of course, my OTP! Enjoy!

The Healing Kiss: A Romione Snapshot

Chapter Three: The Tie

The landing that served as the perfect location for Ron and Hermione's sweet goodnight kisses mere hours ago, was now the location which housed their first row as a couple. Everyone in the Burrow was getting ready for Fred's funeral. Tensions, and emotions were running high.

"Honestly Ronald, when will you learn to properly tie a tie!?" Hermione huffed as she tugged and straightened the fabric of the tie that was formerly just flopping around Ron's neck.

"That's the way I've always done it Hermione! You would think after all those years in Hogwarts, You would have gotten used to it by now! Or at least gotten over it!" he roared.

"So you said it yourself, YEARS at Hogwarts and you still are too thick to know how to do it the right way!" Hermione retorted as her cheeks flushed an angry crimson to match Ron's ears.

"Well it's a good thing I have my mum around to help me...actually make that TWO mums since you're so keen on always bossing me around and telling me what to do!"

That was it, hearing Ron insult her when she was only trying to help; bossy as it may be, and saying how he had his mum around made her lose it. She huffed and stormed off in tears. She knew Ron was mourning for his brother and was saying things out of frustration. But, she mourned for Fred too. She mourned for Lupin and Tonks; she mourned for them all. And she had no mum or dad to hug her and tell her it would be alright. She was grateful for the Weasleys and Harry but she longed for her parents to comfort her now.

She barricaded herself and performed a locking charm on the bathroom, hastily trying to make her face less red and eyes less puffy. Although it wouldn't be uncommon for her to be crying right now, she didn't want anyone knowing it was over something as selfish as a row with Ron and her missing her parents. Fred was dead. She had no right to act his way. She started to fix her wild hair when she heard a light tapping of knuckles on the door. She knew who it was and what he wanted but she wasn't sure she was ready to forgive him just yet. Her eyes still swollen and bloodshot, her wild hair still sticking out all over the place. She had to get ready too!

"Hermione, are you in there?... I'm sorry please let me come in." Ron's voice came through the door full of trepidation fearing what her response might be. Surprisingly it wasn't the angry response he was expecting. Hermione simply opened the door. And stood before him in silence as he entered.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to be a prat and make you angry. I'm just having a hard time dealing with all of this. You know I'm not mad at you, not really. I couldn't stay mad at you for more than a minute Mione. You know that." Ron said in a soft apologetic voice that was so sweet it nearly broke Hermione's heart. She looked up to see a soft smile growing on his face, sweeter than even his voice had been. Sweeter than sugar quills.

"I know Ron. This must be so hard for you. I didn't mean to be bossy. I miss Fred and Lupin. I miss Tonks and my parents. Sometimes I feel like mum and dad are gone forever too. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I know," Ron said. "...how about you finish fixing this tie then?" he added; earning a smile.

Hermione reached up to see as she stood on her tippy-toes to finish untwisting the tie from around he back of Ron's neck. She felt Ron place a delicate yet sensual kiss on the place where her neck met her shoulder. It sent shivers down her spine threatening to make her stumble, which she would have, if Ron wasn't there to catch her. Within moments she felt as though she was melting into Ron. Ron had her in his strong arms as their lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss. Minutes passed until Hermione broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Ron, we simply must stop! My hair is a mess and people will be arriving soon!" Ron initially grunted in response. Then a twinkle shined in his enticing blue eyes.

"I like your hair like this, couldn't you leave it like this and we can just pick up where we left off?" he proposed.

"Absolutely not Ronald Weasley! I look like a crazy bush of some sort, no worse..these curls are more wild than the whomping willow!" she said with raised eyebrows as she looked at herself pessimistically.

"I think they look beautiful. I've always loved your hair Mione." Ron responded. She smiled but remained unconvinced that even extra strength Sleekeazy's hair potion would make her hair... Beautiful.

"If you are quite finished distracting me, out you go. I'll be down when I'm ready." Hermione urged with a smile. Ron quickly dismissed himself for fear of being hexed.

Weasleys started arriving soon after. So much red hair, but when Hermione descended the stairs, Ron's eyes fell immediately upon his brown-haired beauty. Her eyes looked out amongst a sea of red, but her eyes fixed only on Ron's deep blue gaze.

She made her way over to him, clasping his hand through the entire service, never wanting to let go. The service was not an entirely depressing affair. It served as a celebration of a life that brought joy and laughter to everyone Fred ever knew. In true Fred Weasley fashion, there were practical jokes aplenty, something the twins must have sorted before the battle. It made it easier to let him rest now. After a feast made by Mrs Weasley, the extended family went on their way. Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley clean up, chatting with her about something that was out of Ron's earshot.

Harry retrieved Ginny as Hermione finished helping Mrs. Weasley. Ron joined them asked Hermione if she wanted to walk down by the pond. As they walked past the Flutterby bushes hand in hand Hermione turned to address Ron.

"So you didn't feel like joining Ginny and Harry for a game of wizard's chess?" She asked teasingly.

"No thanks, Hermione! You know that's not what they're really doing!" Ron exclaimed with a priceless look on his face.

"I suppose siblings don't like to see each other snog then?"

"Of course not!" Ron said disgustedly.

" Then, I guess we're lucky Ginny isn't around to see." Hermione said mischievously.

Ron barely had a second to process what she had said before she had Ron's tie in her hand, pulling him to her lips in a scorching kiss that sent a warm feeling to their stomachs faster than a swig of firewhiskey.

Ron was glad he wore a tie that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. That is all JK Rowling! I just obsessively love Harry Potter.)

This is on request that I add even more to my first HP piece. I just wanna say thanks for sticking by and being patient while waiting for me to update. I feel bad for neglecting to add to it even though I knew what I wanted to write next. I started teaching so I was too busy to actually sit and write it. Nevertheless, Thank you for the encouragement and your support. I hope you all enjoy it. Romione is of course, my OTP! Enjoy!

The Healing Kiss: A Romione Snapshot  
Chapter Four: Falling

"Checkmate!"

Ron had won yet another round of wizard's chess. Hermione just sat there stewing in her frustration and the smug look on Ron's face wasn't helping any.

It made no sense! How did Ron always win against her!? Chess is a game of logic and Hermione was always the most logical! Of course Ron wasn't entirely thick, but her frustration of losing so many games in succession had her seeing red.

Red, like her cheeks. Red, like Ron's hair.  
That wonderful red hair.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Looking a bit... flustered.." Ron teasingly said, apparently thinking that he was somehow irresistible.

"Oh please Ronald!" She retorted.

Ron got up and started walking towards the door and Hermione got up stomping her feet as she followed behind him to the kitchen.

"Hermione, you always get all worked up whenever we play wizard's chess. The same thing happens every time we fly. You are scared to death to fly and what's worse is that you just can't stand NOT being the best at something. It's okay Hermione, to be rotten at something! It's kind of funny to see you like this, actually." Ron said as he turned to face her with a half smile.

Hermione fumed and said the first thing that came to her mind. At his point she was mere inches from his face.

"Ronald Weasley! I'm not ROTTEN at anything and I am NOT scared to fly!" She replied incredulously.

Then Ron opened his mouth and said the worst two words he could say at that moment;

"Prove it."

Without another word she stormed out the door and tore open the broomshed; took hold of Ginny's broom and hastily made her way to the pitch. Ron wasn't far behind.

"Go on Hermione, prove me wrong like always!"

She mounted the broom and pushed. The only problem was she stayed hovering at only about a foot off the ground, her eyes screwed shut. Within seconds Ron was beside her. She peeked open one eye and looked over at Ron who looked like he was going to burst into roaring laughter.

"See... I'm off the ground.." Her voice cracking with every word.

Ron didn't see the reason to drag this out any longer. He just smiled at her and touched her hand as he lowered her and the broom to the ground. Then he swung his leg over the broom in front of her.

"Ronald, what are you doing?!" She implored in a horrified voice.

"Come on, I wanna show you something. Just hold on okay?" Ron said sweetly.

She had no choice but to oblige because in seconds, they were 20 feet in the air. Hermione's body was flush against Ron's and her arms were holding onto Ron's chest as if her life depended on it.

"It's okay Hermione, I will make sure you don't get hurt. I promise." Ron reassured her.

Hermione just kept holding on, he could feel how strong and muscular Ron's chest was beneath his flannel shirt. If there was any distraction she could have to take her mind off flying, this was it. She was beginning to relax but only a little bit.

After a few more moments of soaring up and around the pitch Ron addressed a silent Hermione;

"Flying is wicked. Don't you feel it Hermione? There's nothing like flying!"

Not a second later, Ron realized that there were other things that made Ron feel like he did when he was flying. Hermione's body wrapped around his was one of them.

"Nothing like flying? Nothing like falling is more like it!" Hermione screamed.  
Ron just laughed as he lowered them to the ground.

Hermione hopped off the broom and wavered slightly as her body adjusted to being on the ground once more. Ron steadied her and pulled her into his arms. And said;

"I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt." His voice wasn't boastful in the least, it was honest and earnest.

Their eyes met and nothing else needed to be said; she knew it was true. His hands came up to caress the sides of her face and he guided his lips to hers. As their lips met on the pitch and their kiss deepened, Ron knew Hermione was right, like always.

There really is nothing like falling.


End file.
